ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Madison White
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View, and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Personality must be at least one paragraph long for the first two characters, two paragraphs long for the third to eighth characters, and three paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth!) Madison, to say the least, is a very happy young girl. She's known to always have a smile on her face, or if not a smile, but a look of peace and contentment. Madison never raises her voice, unless she absolutely has to, and instead shows her disapproval with things or her current situation by falling silent and refusing to speak, even when prompted to by her teachers. Madison can usually be found spending time outside, having been reminded of her own family's previous home in California before moving to Massachusetts. She's also quite intelligent, but at the same time, is also very lazy. Madison hates homework with a passion, and it's quite amusing to see what kind of work-level she can produce even with the dominant laziness. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (History must at least be two paragraphs long for the first two characters, three paragraphs long for the third to eighth character, and four paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth character!) Born to a half-blood wizard and no-maj mother, Madison Elizabeth White was the first born and oldest of their three kids in their home, located on the outskirts in Los Angeles, California. Growing up, she was definitely not the kind of person to care a lot about others. Madison preferred to spend time down in her family's living room, either reading, or outside in their hammock. When she turned seven, her father had recieved a job offer in Massachusetts, and had taken the offer. Within six months, all five of the White family had relocated up to Boston. Madison was six and a half, Leslie JR was five, and Gabriel was four when they moved, starting school quickly after their move. Madison's first sign of magic happened during a school event. She was standing in line behind a few kids, who of course, were goofing around, and spilled their cups of punch, splashing it onto Madison's white shirt, who was behind them. As she started to cry, and began to insult them, the stains had slowly vanished. As she returned to her family, she looked down and realized that the stains were almost gone, but left a thin purple outline around where they used to be. Upon realizing that, she knew she had to make up a quick lie to explain their vanishment, and told her parents that the spill happened, but her shirt only got hit a little bit. Afterwards, her father had figured out what was happening, and took Madison aside to talk to her privately about the magic. She had no idea, seeing that her dad kept her and her siblings in the dark concerning magic, It was unexpected, but Madison took it fairly well and kept it a secret from her younger siblings and mother like her father requested until she started school. Her signs of magic had immediately qualified her for Ilvermorny, and she soon started then when she turned old enough. Madison is now entering her third year, and is looking forward to what could await her during her last four and a half years of schooling. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Danielle Campbell. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood. Her father. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None. 6) What year is your character in? Third OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- Category:Sorted